butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lotus
Background Debbie Yuan couldn't believe it. Her father, William Shiyu Yuan, one of the most respected businessmen in San Francisco, was actually the secret dragon head of the fearsome Wing Chao tong. The organized crime group had held San Francisco's Chinatown in its iron grip since the 1920s, when it was led by a supposed sorcerer known only as T'ien Lung. The more Debbie searched her father's desk, the more evidence she found. Records of money laundering. Of drug trafficking. Of kidnapping and ransom of wealthy men. Of kidnapping and sale of young women to Asia's sex markets. The door suddenly swung open. "Debbie! What are you doing in my office?" her father demanded. In a panic, she tried to stuff the papers she'd found back into the desk drawyer. Her father only nodded. "So... you've discovered my secret." He seemed thoughtful. "I'd hoped that you would be finished with college before you found out, but destiny always does what it chooses." "What you are doing is wrong. You're preying on your own people!" Debbie burst out. "No. I am bringing order to Chinatown," he replied. "But order costs, and the people must pay. That's fair, isn't it? And with you and your abilities by my side, we can eliminate the lesser tongs. The Wing Chao will rule supreme, and there will be no more fighting in the streets." "You can't fool me with words, father," Debbie said. "I know about the tongs. How they kill people, extort people for money -- I won't be a part of it!" She ran from the room in tears. A little while later, having gathered all the money she could get her hands on and packing a bag, she fled her father's house. She was only 18 and just starting college. She had no idea where to go or what to do. Her family had benefitted from gross injustices being made against the people of San Francisco. She knew she had to find a way to fix it, but had no idea what to do or where to start. When Lord Doom found her, the Master Villain gave her just what she needed: direction, and a target. With his resources, she'd be allowed to fight as many gangsters as she wanted... as long as she helped forward the plan. Personality and Motivations Lotus feels a strong commitment to protecting innocent people from criminals. She's particularly interested in stopping the depredations of the tongs worldwide. And always, she strives to make up for the wrongs commited by her father, Willian Shiyu Yuan, and his Wing Chao tong. Lotus has cut off almost all contact with her family since finding out its link to the tongs, but meets with her mother occasionally when her father is away. She operates under a secret identity to protect her mother and younger sister from reprisals. Lotus enjoys her work with Lord Doom; he never asks her to do anything blatantly criminal, and has given her his permission to fight crime when he doesn't have any direct missions for her. This has engendered Doom to her, though she's is sometimes a bit careful about what she is asked to do. Out of her teammates on the Guard, she despises Anole, sympathizes with Slipstream, is wary of Phobia, and has become close friends with Koorogi. She has continued her college education at the University of Hamilton in Bermuda, but has yet to decide whether she wants to pursue a degree in Chemical Engineering or the Dramatic Arts. Quote "I have the strength to do what's right." Powers and Abilities Lotus has incredible endurance resistance to injury, and is strong enough to lift fifteen megatons, provided she has the leverage to do so and assuming the surface she stands on is dense enough to support the weight. She surprises many foes who expect a short, petite young woman to be a martial artist of some kind. Lotus has gone toe-to-toe with some of the strongest and toughest villains on the planet. To date, her worst defeat came at the hands of Rampage (but then, MOST super-strong heroes who have fought Rampage can say that). Lotus isn't creative in the use of her powers as many other bricks are. She mainly just wades up to an opponent and starts wailing on them. Appearance Debbie Yuan stands only five feet tall, and has a fairly petite yet wiry build. She's obviously in good shape for her size. She has straight black hair (usually tied back in a ponytail) and amber eyes. As Lotus, she wears a pale green and yellow body suit with a red lotus flower on the chest. Her boots and gloves are white. She wears a half-mask that covers her eyes, her neck, and her ears while leaving her mouth exposed and her hair flowing free. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:American Characters Category:Asian-American Characters Category:Bricks Category:American Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Female Characters